


A Bughead Fic

by SmilesRawesome



Series: The Good Riverdale Fics [3]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Gen, This is a really good fic that expertly shows their dynamic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 17:33:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10621752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmilesRawesome/pseuds/SmilesRawesome
Summary: Just some short Bughead stuff





	

"betty everyone told you I hated parties why did you throw me a party?" jughead asks.

"i was being a good girlfriend!! everyone needs a party!!"

"but i hated everything about this!"

"it's not about you, it's about me looking like a good girlfriend!" betty reasons.

 

jughead picks up betty and dunks her into the garbage. fucking obliterated

**Author's Note:**

> Listen I've never really hated Betty but god damn she was a dick this last episode


End file.
